


The Bitter Cold

by DepthsOfTheVOID



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blood and Violence, Corruption, Denial, Elemental Dragons, Evil Laughter, Fear, Forgiveness, Manic Episode, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Nightmares, Shock, aspheera you little $H!T, ice chapter, nothing is ever truely over, post - ice chapter, secret grudges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepthsOfTheVOID/pseuds/DepthsOfTheVOID
Summary: what would have happened if Ninjago's season 11 ice-chapter had been written by me. Simply- Even more of my random shit... BUT! non-the-less i needed to get this story out of my head and into the Arhive. soooo, hope anyone who finds this enjoys, this is ongoing- don't worry, aaaand. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .what are you still reading this for?read the fan-fiction.(expressive language, you have been warned.)
Kudos: 15





	1. Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place durring the ice-chapter, not after it. this is just random shit, hope yeh' like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a re-write of Ninjago's season 11 ice-chapter. 
> 
> how i would have liked it to play out and have a more realistic ( in my opinnion ) aftermath.
> 
> Mild-language, every now-and-then when a character is freaking out.
> 
> it starts out about the same and then gets switched up part-way through- this is the ending i myself wanted, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E N J O Y

well isn't this just his luck, he's currently being flung into things and being whipped around by an ice-dragon and the mech is counting down to his impending doom.

yea, his days been shit.

they went to the never-relm to rescue zane. and now from the ice-emperor's fortress, but as luck would have it- nothing comes easily.

he'd gone-off on his own to try and rescue zane and look where that got him- suddenly, the was a huge crash and a pain in his side- " Gah' ! " well that hurt. all the lights on the mech's screen were now out- " Damn-it!! " thats not good.

a roar came from outside, and it was getting closer. he was a sitting duck in here!- he had to get out. 

thinking fast he used his power to blast open the hatch- sinse it wouldn't open normaly. quickly he flung himsalf out of the mech and into the unforgiving cold of outside. the dragon was coming in for another attack, gosh-darn-it his side hurt like hell.- that impact must have done more damage than he origanaly thought, using up whaagont was left of his energy he dodged to the left when the dragon released a powerful ice-beam.

he was too focused on the beam he didn't catch what Akita was screaming at him by the time he tryed to understand what she was yelling, the dragon's tail hit him in the side- full force.

that was going to leave a mark. he tried to get back up, he didn't come all thiz way to bring zane home just to be killed by a dragon! but it hurt so much just to move into a sitting position, he was fairly certain he had broken ribs. although he healed much faster then the average human, or elemental master- thanks to his oni/dragon heritage. but it hurt non-the-less.

he proped himself up onto one arm- only to see the dragon prepaeing another attack right infront of him- when all of a sudden, it just closed its mouth.

he wondered what it was doing but he didn't wonder long. because mere moments after it had a taloned foot wrapped around him and was taking to the skies, everything was a blur- he had hit his head pretty hard earlier.

it went on like that, the cold. it just got worse- more foboding.

it didn't take lloyd long to figure out they were heading for the ice-temple. but knowing where he was going didn't ease his nerves in the least. the sub-zero tempatures bit at his skin, his nose and ears were already numb.

as they went he realized how much darker the ice was here- it was normal he knew that much... it was deep blue in color, nearly black. it had these strange periwinckle lines running through it aswell. was this the 'evil' ice that Sorla had warned them about?- must be.

he was toen from his thoughts by the dragon touching down, he imediately tensed up at the sight of blizzard samuri. they weren't attacking though, instead the picked him up and he came face to face with, who he assumed was the one the villagers call vex. " take him to see the emperor. " he said with a wicked smile. the samuri obeyed and he was brought inside.

the tempature had dropped significantly, to he point where his teeth began to chatter. how much colder could it possibly get?!

as they walked down a hall that question was answered with the tempatue growing lower still. why? why was it so damn cold?!- can't this relm give him a break?

all too soon they came upon two large doors, he assumed this was where the emperor was.

vex walked forward and opened the doors to reveal a room covered in ice, with a large throne in the center- a stair case leading up to the top. from his position he couldn't see who was at the top all-that-well, however -he could see their silhoet. and fucking christ they were terrifying.

they were holding what appeared to be a large staff-like-spear made of ice, and they seemed to be covered in ice aswell. god, how tall were they? they were sitting and they still looked to be over 6ft! 

vex bowed, then spoke- " my master, i've brought you the one in green. " only then did the emperor open their eyes, which were glowing by the way! he heard ice breaking, were they frozen to the throne? how long had they just been sitting there?

there was the sound of metal on ice, almost a 'thu'-clank'. as the imposing form of the emperor walked down the steps. when he finaly mustered up the energy to look again he took in the full form of the emperor.

they were indeed tall, and the armor they wore was covered in ice. their eyes did infact glow- it wasn't a trick of the light, and a strange mask covered their mouth.

they wore light blue gloves, or, on the hand he could see at least. taking another look at the face he noticed their eye-browes were also covered in ice, just like vex's mustache and beard were.

then his eyes moved over to the right hand, or what he could see of it. most of the hand was incased in ice, connecting it to the ice-staff. wait a moment- that staff, it looked familiar- oh, no... oh no, no, no, no, no, no... it couldn't be. it couldn't be the staff of forbidden spinjitsu! he refused!!

he sucked in a breath- "Z-Zane . . ?" as much as he didn't want it to be true he had to know! "how- Why?!"

his voice cracked, there wws no-way in hell zane would turn evil- especialy over the course of a few days.

they just looked back at him "how is this possible? Zane, answer me!" they cocked an eye-brow. " wHo? " the voice took him off gaurd- it did indeed sound like zane's but something about it seemed off. " Zane, you!..... don't you remember?" they lightly shook their head, seeming confused. under his breath, he said- "sensei said the staff will corrupt whoever held it. . . and zane was holding it when he was banished. " 

" Zane. i don't know how but, the staff i-its corrupted you somehow. its corrupted you zane, you have to put it down! " vex faked offence and allarm. "he seeks the staff, my lord!" he franticly shook his head, "no." turning his attention back to zane he said- " Zane, how long have you been here, how long have you been holding THAT!? " he said while pointing toward the ice-incased staff. they took a moment then, " MAnY. . . deCaDEs... " he audibly gasped, whispering under his breath- " shoot, time must be different here. " 

he thought for a moment. "Zane, please, you have to put it down!" when vex said " he wants the staff! " he jumped up, taking out the gaurds in one swift motion. using his momentum he jumped into the air, his intention being to break Zane away from the staff, he quickly failed when suddenly - " Ooooof! " zane had shot ice at him, damn he was strong- he did have a powerful relic and decades of practice, what did he expect? he hit the floor, hard. in his dazed state he could just barely make out what they were saying "what a deceiver, one moment he speaks of friendship- the next hes trying to steal your scepter! we should be rid of him before he gets out of hand- let me finish him here my lord!"

lloyd's blood ran cold, they weren't going to kill him were they?! he listened intently for zane's answer and was beyond releaved when he said. "No, loCk hiM... iN tHE dUNgeOn." vex seemed a bit perplexed "but, my lord-" but was cut off by zane saying " YOu heArD Me!" lloyd almost laughed at the way vex's face whent from annoyed to nervous in an instant, almost- his ribs hurt to much to laugh. vex turned his eyes away from zane and ordered the samuri to do as he said, "y-yes my lord, take him to the dungeons!"

lloyd was taken down a good few levels and was thrown haphazardly into a cell.

accross from him the was someone, " h-hello? " thdy jumped a bit at his sudden presence. " oh! ahh, hello, who're you? " he answered " lloyd, i'm not from this relm- i come from Ninjago. and, who are you? " they answered " i am Kataru of the formlings... " lloyd gasped- " you 're akita's brother, the bear! " they sucked in a breath- " How do you know that?! "

" your sister, she told me! " kataru huffed " my sister is dead. " he shook his head defiantly, " no! she's alive!" they seemed to be thinking. " how?"

"she helped me navagate the land when i was on a rescue mission, she also saved me from some wolves." kataru smiled, " always a fighter. but.. you said rescue mission? " lloyd nodded, " i was on a rescue mission, still am, but a complication has recently developed. . . " they laughed, " no kidding. " he shook his head, " no, its not being in the dungeon. well. . . i guess thats a problem too. but, the big issue is that i think they've had their mind wipped. " kataru stopped laughing almost instantly. . . " what? " 

" yeah. . .they didn't reckodnise me anyways. but they didn't remember who they were entirely either. " kataru gave him a pittying look. " i'm... sorry. "

lloyd nodded, " but, i think i know how to restore his memory. of course- i'll need to get out of the dungeon first. " kataru gave a sad laugh at this "the only way you or i are ever getting out of here is if someone lets us out..." 

lloyd hung his head, just then he could hear someone coming down the stairs. his head shot up to see who it was.

it was a blizzard samurai, the one that carried the axe. and they were headed strait for his cell.

they stopped diirectly infront of him- "is it true?" their voice was deep and had a bit of roughness to it. " is what true? " he responded wearily- they responded "what you said about the ice-emperor, how he was once a good man. is it true, or not?" lloyd nodded, " he was the most loyal friend i'd ever had... " they seemed cautious before speaking again. "and you think you can re-awaken him, truely? because, from what i've seen he's anything but good." lloyd nodded again, " if i can get that staff away from him. yes, i think so. " they nodded, trusting his word. " whats your name kid? " lloyd shifted into a more comfortable possition before answering- " My names Lloyd. " they nodded, satisfied with his answer. " i'm Grimfax. " lloyd nodded with him then asked- " so, why are you down here? " Grimfax looked around cautiously before giving his answer. "because i'm considering doing something foolish- i'm considering... helping you." lloyd smiled " welcome to the resistance. " he and Grimfax shook hands "happy to join." grimfax quickly, and quietly let both him and kataru out. " so, Grimfax, whats the plan..? " kataru asked quizically.

" the plan, my friend, is to sneak into the throne room and steal the staff without waking the emperor- " lloyd cut in " Zane. " grimfax just rolled his eyes- "fine- Without waking Zane. we, in no other senareo would make it out with all our limbs, let alone live to tell the tale. if we were to wake him, or engage him in combat- we would be absolutely fucked." lloyd was taken aback by this- " how do you know i would't be able take him? " grimfax just rolled his eyes and sighed- "i know because others have tried- some of the best warriors this relm has ever seen have fallen in mere minutes at the hand of the emp- Agh, sorry--- Z a n e." lloyd still wasn't convinced, but he nodded anyways. "fine, but if it comes to it i'm not going down without a fight!" grimfax just shook his head in slight annoyance as they made their was of the second flight of stairs.

once they reached the long hallway that lead to the final floor, grimfax just whispered " your funeral... " that did wonders for his nerves, thanks alot grimfax! he thought sarcasticaly...

there was the sound of marching feet and they tenced " hide! " grimfax quickly wisper-yelled.

they all slid behind a huge pillar and waited until the foot steps could no-longer be heard. slowly they all peaked out, nothing- good.

they continued their treck to the final flight of stairs in complete and total silence. no one spoke in fear of gaining unwanted attention. kataru broke the silence. " sooooo, who was your friend? " lloyd face-palmed "ah, right i never told you- the friend i'm trying to save is the one you call the ice-emperor. " kataru audibly gasped- "and, why, may i ask - do they need saving?! " lloyd sighed sadly - " they're not themselves at the moment... time works different in your relm compared to ours- in our world, Zane has only been gone a week. but here what should have only been several days was several decades... " kataru's eyes widened- " so, what happened to him? " lloyd shook his head. " i honestly couldn't tell you. but, i do however, have a theory. you know that staff he's frozen to? " kataru and grimfax nodded in unison " well, its an arfifact from our relm- aaand sadly, if an entity holds it too long its power will corupt them. " my theory is because Zane was banished here with it in hand- it might have frozen itself to his hand, using his power to make it so that he cannot physicaly let go. but, i still can't explain the memory loss..."

they all stopped for a moment- " if you can capture Vex you might be able to get some answers out of him. " grimfax said " why" grimfax just grumbled "because he's the one that brought him to the temple in the first place." lloyd raised an eye-brow " how do you know that? " they let out a depressed sigh " because before this mess i was the one doing the ruling. " kataru and lloyd's eyes both widened- " y-you were -" grimfax cut him off-" yes, i was. i don't want to talk about it. " kataru shut his moth and nodded respectfully.

they stopped again, grimfax putting out an arm in a silent sign that clearly meant 'stop'.

so they stopped, and listened. in the distance there were silent foot steps, barely audible- " that must be akita! " lloyd quickly whispered. kataru nodded franticaly- " she's gone to confront the emperor, she'll perish! " kataru said shakily.

grimfax ushered them forward quickly, " we must reach her before she reaches him, or we don't stand a chance! " they all picked up the pace, instead of going strait for the throne room they made a B-line towards the noise.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

"Cole, tell him its my turn!!!" he was trying to beat this level but Krag wasn't letting him.

Cole just laughed "let me tell you something Jay, i don't speak Krag. and your trying to reason with an eight-foot tall abomidable snowman re-make that could pancake you with his foot." jays face dropped thanks to that reality check.

" o-oh, heheh...heh. soooooo! Krag, you can have'a turn now if you'd like. " he said smileing wearily. Krag's demeanor imedately changed from 'i'm going to squish you' to 'i'm so happy!' in record time. Krag pulled him up into an embrace  
capable of breaking bones. then as gently as he could tossed him to the side and began to press buttons happily.

sighing he was about to take a nap- the alarm was blaring. he ran into the LandBounty's bridge in time to see Nya and Kai freaking out over a dot on the radar " wnats going on you guys?! " Nya quickly turned around, "we got something big headed our way!" Kai turned around as well, a paniced look on his face. " and i don't want to know what it is! "

there was a distant roar and they all tenced- he could also hear Cole getting Krag and himself situated in the cabin.

they roar sounded again, louder this time. " t-t-that doesn't sound good! " kai nodded franticaly " Agreed! " Nya turned back to the controls " OH-NO! the radar says its picking up speed. but i cant see what it is because of the storm! " Jay and Kai shared a worried look before Nya all but screamed " BRACE YOURSELV-" there was a huge 'bang' and the land bounty went into a barrel roll,  
" AahhHh- Oof- ack, AH!!!!!!! " everyyone was screaming. by the time they came to a stop they were frozen with shock... " What...*pant*...Was THAT?! " jay all but yelled.

" i'm not sur-" but she was cut-off by another roar and a bream of neon light. when the blue beam hit made contact with the ground, large pointy-looking ice spikes shot up.

" what is that thing?! " Kai said irratably. Nya quickly answered: " i think its BorE'al! " Kai gave her a confused look so she contunued- "according Sorla and the other villagers its the Emperor's dragon. " Kai seemed to be calmer then before- " oh, a dragon?- pfffffft, no biggy. we can handle one dragon right? " Nya gave him an unsure look before saying- " i'm not sure about this one, Kai. according to the villagers, BorE'al is not a normal dragon- no matter how many holes they blow in it, it just. won't. die. " kai still seemed unfazed. " eh, but they didn't have fire! " Nya was about to argue again but was interupted by BorE'al's roar. " we have to get out of here guys " Jay tried desperztely- " its coming back for round two! " but before they could act BorE'al rammed the LandBounty again- harder this time, causing the side to cave in. " well, thats not good! " Nya said frantically.

" one more hit like that and we'll be sitting ducks! " Kai seemed to get excited by this- " Kaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii... " Nya said in a warning tone. " Cm'on! Cole, Jay. lets take em' out!! " Jay wasn't really enthusiastic, he'd heard about BorE'al - none of the stories he'd been told were happy ones... Cole, on the other hand, seemed all-too-eager to join Kai. someone had to make sure no one got killed, so he joined them in climbing out of the LandBounty.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Kai had no idea what Nya was thinking, it was just one dragon- they use to own dragons, and they could summon elemental ones! why was this one any different?

his question was answered when out of thin air the ice-dragon Nya had called BorE'al dive bombed them. Kai litteraly had to yeet himself off the side of the LandBounty to avoid getting diced by the scyth-like claws BorE'al had on their back-feet. " HOLY SHIT! that was close!!" he yelled as he was missed by a meter. luckily, both Cole and Jay had done the same 'Yeet Myself off the LandBounty' escape manuver he did.

" No kidding! " Cole replyed quickly. they all jumped to their feet in an instant at the sound of BorE'al's ear-splitting roar. " I'm already regretting this! " Jay yelled.

" looks like its back for round two! " Cole anounced. " oh, great... " Jay said worriedly. Kai emediately jumped into a fighting possition- "bring it on!!!!!!"

and BorE'al did just that- but instead of going in with their claws again, they just shot a powerful ice-beam at them- " Aah! " Jay yelled as it hit, narrowly avoiding the beam and barely making it out of the way.

Nya's warning played at the back of his mind, why didn't he listen to his sister?

another beam was released and this time i didn't miss, instead, it hit Jay's lower half- " Eh, heheheh... t-thats not good. " Jay managed to get out through chattering teeth- " geese, how cold is that? " Cole asked, curious. "V-very!" Jay replyed.

there wasn't time to say anything else, BorE'al had other plans. the worst part about this senario was, Kai couldn't get his fire to work. he tried again- nothing.

"you okay there buddy?" Cole asked, concerned. " i, i don't know. my fire isn't working! " Cole's face became a bit more paniced- " What? what do you mean it isn't W O R K I N G ?!?!?! " Cole yelled, beginning to panic. "I don't know! it just isn't !" Cole all but yelled his reply back at him while dodging another blast- "well it'd better START working because he's comin' baaAck!!!" spinning around as fast as he could he just managed to see the large light-blue sythes that were BorE'al's claws coming strait for his face- suddenly he felt as though he'd been hit by a semi-truck, everything went black.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

" KAI !!!! " Jay screamed from behind him. Kai had been hit head-on by BorE'al, and it wasn't a soft impact by the looks of it- Kai was out cold. and it took alot to knock his stubborn ass out.

Jay was encased in ice, Kai was out cold, Lloyd was off to rescue Zane, Nya refused to leave the LandBounty, which left him alone and short on options. wow, todays just wasn't looking good for him...

the storm was picking up, so it was harder to see where BorE'al was coming from next.

" you still with me buddy? " he called over in Jay's general direction "YEAH!" Jay yelled back.

slowly he made his way over to where Jay was, trying to pick out his figure in the storm- there. " what do ya' say we get you out'a this ice? " Jay nodded frantically, then abruptly stopped- " where's Kai? " Cole froze up, where WAS Kai? turing, he hastily began to look around for the unconcious form of his friend.

there was a dark silhoet of someome in the distance, laying on the ice. it had to be Kai, " Wait here, i'll go get him! " he said running off, in the distance he could hear Jay say- " Oh, like i'm going anywhere!!! " 

as he made his way to the figure, it was indeed Kai- but he was in bad shape, he was still out cold but his nose and mouth were both bleeding. quickly he picked him up and ran back to where he remembers Jay being. " Jay, i've got him! " he yelled as he came up to him. Jay turned as much as he could, which wasn't all that much given the fact he was frozen from the waist down. " You did?! " he nodded. " yeah, but he needs medical attention- and we need to get out if this storm before we freeze to death! " Jay nodded franticaly- " get me out!! " he yelled, desperately trying in vein to free himself. Cole gently put Kai down and began to break Jay out.

the second jay was free a roar could be heard, " oh, Shit. " Cole nodded "oh Shit indeed... " still shaking Jay made a break for the LandBounty while he grabbed Kai and followed suit.

another roar sounded, closer this time. " Hurry Cole! " he quickly replyed "I'm going as fast as i caAaan!!! " he half screamed the last word, BorE'al was hot on their heels, and gaining fast.

Jay was the first to throw himself into the Bounty. Cole didn't waste a second as he too threw himself in. setting Kai down haphazrdly he locked the hatch behind him yelling at Nya to " Go, get this thing out of here!" she shouted back " I'm trying!! but we're low on power!! " Jay quickly made his way up to the front to help jump-start the engine. he turned the oposite way to check on Krag- '" Krag, you doin' okay there buddy? " Krag gave him a soft roar- he assumed yes.

he hear Jay in the cock-pit start to yell: " Its good, Punch it! " Nya didn't need to be told twice because she instantly hit the ignition.

but the roars from BorE'al only grew lounder- " uh, Nya? " she yelled back at him angrily " i know, i know! " the roars weren't getting any quieter so he yelled. "NYA ?!?!" she was about to yell again when all of a sudden there was another bang and the sound of something breaking and then- Sythe-like claws were imbedded in the bounty's roof. " What the hell! " he said, and Jay just screamed "we're all gonna' die!!!!!!" " We're not going to die Jay! " Nya replyed, sounding a bit worried herself.

then, without warning, they were lifted into the air. "well, looks like we're in for a ride... " Cole said wearily.

Nya and Jay left the bridge, Nya went up to one of the protruding claws, "Careful, they're sharp.- your brother would know, hes the one that needs medical attention because of them! " Nya's attention imediately shifted to her brother's bloodied unconcious form on the floor. " oh my! " she crouched down next to him and quickly checked his pulse and other things Cole didn't know about. when saitisfied she'd checked everything she let out a releaved sigh, "the damage isn't extencive, just a mild cuncustion... " Cole sighed, releaved.

the Bounty lurched as BorE'al carried them to who-knows-where. " where do you think its taking us?" Jay asked nervously. Nya shook her head " i'm not sure. "

Nya's attention was, again, drawn to one of the dragon's exposed talons. she audibly gasped- "its made of ice!" Cole came to get a closer look himself, it was indeed ice.

" whaaat? " Jay said, that couldn't be right. " so your saying its an elemental creation ?!" Cole said in disbelief.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

She continued to study the claw, "this doesn't add up... unless." No, she wouldn't think about that possibility- there was no way Zane would do something like that. it had just occured to her that she just said half of that outloud. before she could say nevermind they were already asking her questions- " whhhat do you mean, unless? if you know something tell us!!"Cole said.

" its something i'd rather-not consider. " Jay seemed to be deep in thought- "sooo, if its an elemental creation- then the Ice-Emperor must be an elemental master of ice, just like Zane! " something seemed to click in Cole's mind, because his face went from 'hmmm' to 'oh god no... ' within seconds... "No... no - he, Zane would never-" Cole couldn't even finish his sentence. tears played at the corners over her eyes as he too discovered their worst fear, while Jay just sat there not knowing why they were so upset- " guys?" Cole was the first to speak, " w-we think Zane might be the Ice-Emperor... " Coles voice cracked.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Jay stood there, had Cole really just said that?

no... he couldn't have- NO! i-it was all just some cruel joke, yeah... a-a-a joke- it had to be, he was so scared even his thoughts were stammering, gosh.

All he could do was shake his head, Zane was like an older brother to him- the Ice-Emperor was like a nightmare.

" n-no, your wrong. Zane would never turn evil! " Nya shook her head sadly "not in his normal state, no. but he was holdijg the staff when be was banished..." Cole caught on quickly- " which Master Wu said would corrupt whoever held it! " Nya nodded- " Exactly. " he was still confused- " but what about the time-difference? " Cole nodded, also confused " yeah, how do you explain that? " Nya shook her hewd again " i can't, but the facts are undenyable. I don't know how exactly, but there isn't a doubt in my mind that Zane isn't the Ice-Emperor. .. " they all hung their heads, it had been quiet for some time- Cole broke the silence. " we have to warn Lloyd! " he was startled by the other's sudden out-burst " what do you mean? " Cole just gave him a look that was clearly ment to say: 'isn't it obvious?'. but it wasn't obvious.. " i meeeaan, Lloyd hasn't figured it out yet as far as we know. " Nya gave Cole a quizical look- " i'm not too sure about that Cole. " Cole gave her a look so she continued "he might already know. has't anyine been paying attention to our gi's tracking becons?" Jay and Cole shared a derph look, " noooo. " they said sheepishly.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

She couldn't believe those two, "ugh, boys... do you atleast remember where Sola said the Emperor's temple was, or am i the only one?" they shared another glance so she continued " weeeeell, i did! and from the looks of it, thats where we're headed. and, its also where Lloyd is... " they both let out nervojs laughter before Cole asked- " so, ah, how exactly are we supposed to help Lloyd when we're stuck in here..? " She gave a mischievious smile then replyed" i was hoping you'd ask that. " TO BE CONTINUED. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been hyped up about Ninjago for some time now for no apparent reason, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Trust is a Fragile Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone meets up for the 'final battle'.- in other words both teams meet up. Akita, Kataru, Grimfax, and Lloyd- meet up with -Nya, Cole, Jay, and Kai to fight the Ice-Emperor (Zane).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is not what happens in the accual show, this is what i myself wanted to see.- hope you enjoy!!!!

"I DON'T THINK I LIKE THIS PLAN NYA!" Cole yelled from behind " And what about Krag? hmmmmm, what about him?! " oh, she hadn't thought of that- "well we have to do something, and fast!" she called back. her plan involved them jumping out of the land bounty without BorE'al noticeing, close enough to the temple so that they could still make it there in a decent amount time. but, Cole had gotten 'cold feet' at the last moment and didn't want to jump, and started making up excuses...

"Cole, you've jumped off of THE bounty, the flying ship, without a parichute, but your scared of doing this, what the heck?" Cole twiddled his fingers- turning away from Nya he said, " t-that was before i fell off the bounty and into the darkness!!! you would be scared of heights too if you'd had the same thing happen to you! " she was caught off-gaurd by his out sudden burst, but she couldn't really blame him for it... "i'm sorry, Cole. But... if we don't do something fast we may never make it back home, or get Zane back. . ." Jay was looking down at his feet, but when he lifted his eyes to meet her's he said: "well, i for one want Zane back, i'm going with Nya! " she perked up at this, did Jay just volunteer himself for something dangerous, wow- she was impressed.

" yeah, yeah, but what about Kai? how are we supposed to take him with us? " oooh, she hadn't thought about that. " one of us will have to carry him. " 

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Cole knew he was going to be the one to carry Kai, he was the strongest after all. he just had this nagging feeling thatbsomething was going to go wrong...

" okay, once Cole jumps your going next, okay Jay? " Jay nodded, and so did he. " okay then, jump on my signal..... " Cole braced himself, " 3 . . . " he sucked in a shacky breath and let it out... " 2 . . . " and- " 1 !!! " he jumped.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

once Cole jumped he launched himselr out aswell, the cold air whipping past his face. he heard Nya jump behind him.

he quickly re-possitioned himself to land, with a 'thud' his feet hit the ground and he was standing beside Cole, "Ah!" he jumped to the side to avoid being landed on by Nya. Aaaand again to avoid being pancaked by Krag.

in the near distance he could see the looming shadow of what he assumed was the Ice-Emperor's temple, not Zanes- he refused to believe that without any proper proof. even Krag was wimpering, now that was just sounded sad...

" well, heheh, we made it. " he said nervously, he really didn't like the look of this place.

" we have to hurry if we're going to help Lloyd! " he and Cole nodded, once they started walking Cole stopped, "Krag, whats the matter buddy?" Jay and Nya turned around to see what the hold-up was. Krah was half curled in on himself looking at the temple and wimpering. BorE'al was flying over to it, well the could have dropped closer. ..

"Krag? hey buddy, you can wait here for us if you want." Krag seemed to perk up at Cole's offer and nodded.

" okay, stay safe buddy- we'll be back in a jiffy!! " at least that was settled, as they resumed their walking Kai began to stir.

"Hey guuuys... i think hes waking up" Cole told the rest of the group. " Yeah, his eyes are opening! " he added.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Mother of god his head hurt... wait- his eyes flew open in a panic. he was sprawled out in the snow, Cole, Jay, and Nya were sitting around him. " he's awake! " Jay said, releaved. Wait, he'd been out? for how long?- " Ugh, my head hurts... " he mumbled, " do you think you can stand? " Nya asked, slowly he got into a sitting possition, rubbing his head.

" i-uh... think so? " Nya seemed satisfied, " cm'on we need to get moving if we are to help Lloyd! " - wait where were they? " yeah, we need to get Zane back - and fast" Cole said- wait they were going to help Lloyd, how much had he missed? " okay, okay, i'm gonna' need to know whats going on. " they all shared looks- " you did miss quite the discovery " she said sadly- Jay seemed to freak out because of this " we don't know if your right or not!! you could be wrong! " Jay frantically screamed. "wrong about what?- what'd i miss?" Nya gave him a pittying look, as did Cole, Jay just put his hands over his ears and looked away- "Kai... we think we know who the Ice-Emperor is." Nya said- they did?! "okaaaaay, but- how is that bad news?" Nya looked away- so Cole answered, "you sure you want to know? " what were they thinking? of course he wanted to know!

he nodded, "well, uh, we think that the Ice-Emperor may or may not be-" but was cut off by Jay yelling- " its not Zane! " Kai just stared in disbelief, did they really think Zane could turn evil? pffffffft- "Ha, you expect me to beleive, ZANE- the most loyal, friendly, Caring member of our team- is a genocidal, power hungry, unforgiving, cold hearted, no-humanity, child murdering, emperor? reeeaally? thats a sick joke." how did they expect him to believe that?

Cole let out a shacky breath-" now that someone's saying it out-loud it really does seem less-likely... but, Nya already connected to dots... its undenyable. " he just stared, " Nya, is that true? "

finaly, she turned to face him, "yes, the dragon we were fighting was made of ice- it was an elemental creation Kai. an elemental dragon, and... Zane was holding the scroll when he was bannished, sensei said it corrupts those who hold it. i can't explain the time difference, but from what tue villagers have told me he's aproximately over 6'ft... and zane is 6'5... they say he can freeze things on command, create ice out of nothing... its too close of a decription for my own liking....." Kai couldn't believe it. .. " no, nonononononono... i, i don't believe you..! " he

" guys... hate to ruin this depressing moment but we need to move! " nodding in unison the goup made a break for the temple, damn that temple looked intimidating. . .

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

they had to find akita, and fast!- they'd found a broken window, but no akita. they were following some snowy foot prints that had been tracked from outside.

there was a clank and a soft gasp- that had to be her! rushing forward he peered around a pilar, and sure enough- " Akita! " she had a smile on her lips "Lloyd!" she rose from her hiding spot, probobly grateful he wasn't a samurai guard. " Kataru, we found her! " he whisper-yelled over his shoulder, " K. . . Kataru?! " her face practicaly glowing with joy- " Akita! " kataru said back- just as happy as his sister- they threw themselves into the other's embrace. " i can't believe it- i-its really you! " kataru smiled back at her, " i can't believe it either..." they both had tears in their eyes, " um, guys, reeeeeeeeeaaally don't want to interupt this beautifull family reunion, buuuuut- we have more pressing matters, Kataru nodded, " we will catch up later dear sister- we need to help Lloyd save his friend so he may go home... " she nodded, undeestanding- "i will aid you!- what do you need me to do?" 

" thank you Akita, okay- Grimfax, the plan. " Grimfax nodded and explained to her the plan of sneaking into the throne room to steal the staff.- " why the staff? why not just end him, he has caused so much suffering. " Lloyd shared a look with Kataru, who nodded- okay then. " hes not an emperor, he's Zane- hes the one i came here to save... i think Vex did something to his memory... he can't remember anything. and, time works different here. in our world Zane was only missing for a week. here- instead, of a week it was decades... when i saw him, he... he wasn't himself." Akita's eyes widened in shock- " Lloyd, are you sure?" he nodded, " if i can get that staff away from him, i think i can get him to remember. " she nodded- " this doesn't make anything he did right, but if he wasn't in the right mind when he did it, i might be able to let a few things slide, i'm not going to forgive him. but for your sake i'll help you bet you friend back..." he couldn't express how much those words meant to him- but if the look Akita gave him meant anything, he thinks she understands." alrighty then, lets get a move on. "

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

" we're almost there, don't worry." Nya called back over her shoulder. they were nearing the top and his arms were starting to hurt " what are we going to do when we get there? " he called back. " find Lloyd. " Jay grumbled, " thats not really much of a plan!" he yelled.

" i knooooow! i'm working on that! " she screamed back angrily "well work on it faster!" Jay screeched- they'd finaly stopped argueing when they reached the window, " Cole, would you like to do the honors? " Nya called back over. once Cole caught up with the rest of the group he said "it'd be a pleasure!". he said, and everyone backed away to avoid getting their eye stabbed out by the smashed glass.

once they'd all slipped in Kai asked- " so where do we start looking? " Nya was about to answer when they heard talking in the distance, so she just pointed in that direction.

Jay had absolutely no-idea what they would do if it turned out to be a bunch of blizzard samurai and not their friends around the corner.

but as luck would have it, it was indeed their freinds " Lloyd! " Kai yelled.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Lloyd spun around at the sound of Kai's voice- " Guys! " Nya, Jay, Cole, and Kai all ran up to him and gave him a group hug- " i've got bad news" they said in unison, "no, you first" again, same time. Kai just shook his head and poited at Lloyd- " You first. " Lloyd nodded, " i know who the Emperor is. " Kai just look att him in shock, " wow, what are the odds- we think we know too. " Lloyd gave him a look then- " we, uhhhh... we think its Zane, please tell us we're wrong... "

Lloyd just hung his head, " it is... but, if it makes the situation better i think his mind's been wiped. " Kai gave him a strange but hopeful look. - " you really think so? " Lloyd nodded- " e'yah, he, ummm, didn't seem to recodnise me... but i have a plan to restore his memories!" 

Nya had a hopeful look in her eyes- " what is it?! " he replyed: " i think if we can get that staff away from him he'll remember, but we need to do it in silence. according to grimfax over here-" he gestured over to the reformed blizzard samurai -" Zane is normaly 'asleep'- " he used air-quotes on the word ASLEEP. "so we have a good chance he wont notice us coming in unless we make noise." Kai had a confused look on his face, " why couldn't we just take it, it'd be, what, like 8 against 1? " thats when Grimfax spoke up- " do you like your limbs? " Kai didn't seem fazed by that coment and wanted a better answer, " you remember what Zane did to Asphera and her little army! well, it only took him a few seconds to take them out, and how much do you think his powers have developed over the course of 9 decades..? " Kai's face went from confused to beyond lost- " what do you mean D E C A D E S?! " Lloyd face palmed, " right you don't know- time works differently here. " Kai had a look of disbelief on his face "Well no shit sherlock!" Jay and Nya had similar looks of disbelief on their faces.

" so, are we gonna' save him or not?- lets go, but be quiet. " they followed him without question.

silently the group made their way theough the halls and up another fleight of stairs- " okay, so, Zane is on the other side of those doors, be quiet... "

and they did just that- " how do we get in without making any noise? " Nya whispered- Lloyd pointed at the window and said-" follow me." 

he had Cole break the window, as soon as he did Lloyd slipped out and waved for the others to follow. they were shimmying along the edge of a ridge that went all the way around the temple. once they reached the back Cole broke that window, and they all silently fell to the floor.

they were behnd they throne, " possitions. " everyone nodded and fanned out. silently he crept up the stairs leading to the top of the throne, Zane was slightly frozen to it. geeze- that really made him think, Zane couldn't even touch anything for very long without freezing it!- that was kinda' sad now that he thought about it. his face had become unrecodniseable, but he could still make out the lines he had on his metal cheek-bones.

but that was all besides the point, right now he needed to get that staff. that wasn't going to be easy, half of Zane's arm was frozen to the damn thing.

okay, here goes nothing- as he was reaching to break the staff away from Zane there was a bang from outside the door- as if a switch had been flipped Zane's eyes flew open.

in one desperate motion he dove for the staff, only to get knocked back- holy shit he went flying, with a hard 'thud' he hit the groud- had he flown all the way down the stairs?- damn.

with the sound of breaking ice Zane rose to his full height and began to advance toward him, " lets go guys! " and with that the others quickly jumped from their hiding spots and rushed Zane, and Grimfax was at his side within moments- "told you he hit hard." Lloyd stood and laughed- only to wince " god damn... " Grimfax just drew his axe and follow him into the fight.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

sinse when had Zane been so god damn terrifying?!

Kai had hopped out of his spot near the doors the second Lloyd gave the signal, but he wasn't ready for what he saw. Nya and Cole were both at the front of the charge, dodging the powerful swings and ice-beams delt by Zane.

Cole managed to land a hit on Zane, but it did absolutely nothing to faze the Nindroid. then Zane spun around with the staff and hit Cole in the head- to put it simply it sent the man flying.

he rushed in to help- but stopped himself, what was he gonna' do? his fire wasn't working and Zane had the scroll on his side. the odds weren't in his favor. with every step Zane took a patch of ice was left in his wake, did he freeze everything he touched or something like that?

Nya was trying to distract him by throwing water at him, it worked long enough- Jay jumped onto Zane's back and electricuted him- that looked like it hurt.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

weather it'd hurt him or not he was reletively unfazed- " G-Agh! gET oFf mE! " someting was seriously wrong with his voice. it sounded like Zane, yes, but kinda' raspy and distorted.

Jay didn't know what hit him- the Emperor jabbed both elbows back, including the sharp one incased in ice- Jay screamed, feeling the right one impale his stomach- " JAAAAAYY!!! " Nya screamed to his left, he was bucked off the second his grip slacked with a huff.

he landed on the floor behind the throne, Akita and Kataru rushed over to him in an instant, " oh. my. god. " Kataru said once he saw his side- it was becomeing hard to breath, and he felt lightheaded. but neither compared to the intence throbbing pain he felt in his side, he slowly slid his had over to it- all he could feel there was the thick warmness of his blood.

ooooh, that wasn't good. his breathing was shallow as he said- "h-help, p-please . . . . . .* cough *" was all he managed to get out, kataru had torn a part of his tunic and wrapped it around his mid-section. " ooh' , t-this is bad. " Kataru stated. " go help Lloyd and the others! i'll stay here with Jay. " Akita nodded and was off.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Nya had doubled her efforts ever sinse Jay was taken out, Akita took his place. up close she could see part of Zane's face, although frozen in some areas, she could still see his distinctive metal facial features " ZANE PLEASE " she yelled, "wHO?" was all Zane replyed, it broke her heart- " its me Nya, please, y-you know me! " all Zane did was grumble " gAh-" she couldn't afford to let her gaurd down, other wise what happened to Jay would happen to her. she just couldn't take her eyes away from the blood that was dripping down Zane's right arm, she pittyed him- if they could get his memories back, and Zane being the sweet innocent soul he is- oh, the poor thing would have so many problems... Lloyd had trust issues and Kai had PTSD and Cole was always jumpy, their experiences were nothing when compared to what Zane has gone through- what would happen to him?!

her thoughts were interupted by a scream. she spun around in time to see Zane Slam the botton of the staff on the ground- a line of corrupted Ice-Spikes shot up and hit Akita Head-On. within seconds the poor girl was frozen- not one second later Zane spun the staff around and shattered the giant block of ice Akita was incased in- hitting Akita in the head just right. there was a sickening crack, followed by an even more sickening scream- a scream that was abruptly cut off. all Nya could do was watch in horror as the life faded from the girl's eyes. Zane whipped around and began an advance toward her- but was shot back by a green light- Lloyd.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

"AKITA! " Lloyd yelled, she'd let her guard down for less then a second and she was instantly killed, just like that... gone- " Nya, go help Jay. -" he was cut off when a large wave of ice-magic was sent out, freezing Lloyd and Nya.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

once Cole regained his bearings he charged at Zane, tackling him to the ground, Zane was the strongest, second only to Cole- but only by a little. he struggled to hold him down- " your not going anywhere, old friend!" Zane just grumbled in anger and annoyance, wrything against Cole's iron grip. Cole only then noticed how much bigger the Nindroid was compared to himself, especialy since Zane was in a full set of armor- very intimidating armor mind you.

he'd only just noticed how much colder it was directly by Zane - geeze did it get colder in here or was it just him?

it was just him, because as he was holding Zane down- the parts of him that were acualy making contact with him were beginning to freeze "what the heck?"

was the staff acualy frozen to Zane?- well thats not good, how long had Lloyd said Zane'd been here for?- Decades?- yeah decades!

his train of thought was interupted by a frustrated growl and a powerful buck from Zane, ouch- that hurt. that was all it took for Zane to free himself, oooooh he was in deep shit.

" heeeeey, buddy- w-we can talk about this right? " he said wearily to Zane- who just grunted and slammed the staff into the ground, causing deadly ice spikes to erupt from the ground- " guess not! " he yelled while jumping to the side to avoid the same fate Jay had sucome to. nope, he could live without a gaping hole in his side thank-you-very-much!

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

in a frantic attempt to save his friends from further harm, Lloyd let out a powerful surge of energy, cracking the ice just enough to escape.

panting Lloyd turned to see Akita's limp form on the ground, he couldn't feel her life force. it was gone, she was gone. but, right now, he didn't have time to mourn.

doing another turn he could see Nya frozen aswell- he sent another pulse and began to break her out, all the while he could hear Cole yelling, begging Zane for a peaceful solution.- well that wasn't happening anytime soon.

he almost had Nya out when there was a distorted growl and another wave of spikes was sent out.

the wave shattered the remaining ice incasing Nya, releasing her- but also imbedding one of its points into her shoulder. he rushed over to her, he had to duck because Cole flew accross the room and nearly hit him, getting back up he slowly pulled the ice out of her shoulder- she let out a pained hiss.

"cm'on, we need to help Cole!" he said as soon as she was free, nodding she followed him into battle. Kai was still sticking to the side-lines, trying to get his fire to work.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

"COME ON, why wont you just work?!" Kai yelled while shacking his hands, all he's been able to do sinse they got here was make smoke. "what use am i to my team if i can't even fight?!"

Nya, Cole, and Lloyd were all trying their hardest to so much as to sedate or hold-down Zane... Cm'on! just work already! he wanted to help his family, he needed to protect them, the only fighting chance they stood against Zane at this point was his fire!

"Cm'on, Cm'on, COME ON!!!" some fire flared to life on his left hand, he just stared at it for a moment before putting more fuel into the fire by thinking of protecting his family, his team, all his friends. thats what he needed in the end- the desire to keep those he loved safe!

" Everybody hit the deck!!!! " he yelled as he charged, they just did as he said- putting their full-trust in his word. and as soon as they were out of the way ue rained absolute hell on Zane! "Nice going Kai!" Nya cheered from beside him.

" Hay Kai, what do you say we turn Zane into Holy-water? " Kai chuckled at Lloyd's joke, "Heh, heh! Lets burn the Hell out of him!" with that he put full-force into his attack, his face fell when he realized Zane was countering it with a powerful Ice-Beam. - " well thats not good is it? " Cole commented, "He's winning!" Kai screeched in a paniced tone.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

"Cole, go around him!" Lloyd yelled from the other side of Kai- he abliged.

slipping around to the other sire was easy, what he needed to do was hard- Lloyd mouthed a countdown- (3) he breathed, in... and out... (2) he changed is stance, ready to pounce (1) he sucked in a breath and crouched down for better lift off- (0) he leapt on top of Zane.

" gA-Uh! " Zane growled in surprize, his stance faultering.

Kai cut his fire off the second Zane's beam was extinguished- like before he held Zane down, Zane was on his stomach this time. "Help me hold *huff*... him down!" the others came rushing to his aid, Lloyd and Nya taking Zanes left arm, Cole holding his chest and legs down, and Kai holding down the frozen arm with the staff, " Kai , you think you can melt that ice? " Lloyd asked through gritted teeth, preocupied by holding his arm down.

" Gah, uhhh- i think so. " Kai grunted out. slowly Kai repossitioned himself so he had his hands directly above the ice connecting Zane's right hand to the staff.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

this was nerve racking, having a craized emperor right there - weather it was Zane or not it gave him the chills, both litterally and metiforically.

he re-ignited his hands and began to melt the ice, or he thought he was. the ice was melting, yes, but it was also going really slow- and they didn't have time, he didn't know how long his friends could hold Zane down.

Zane made an attemt at breaking their hold, and was parcialy successful- if you counted hitting Lloyds nutts successful.

"AAaUgh, gET 0Ff ME!!-! " Zane yelled in annoyance. " not a chance! " Nya yelled back- " YoUR goINg t0 rEGreT thIs! " Kai just doubled his efforts.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Lloyd was hanging in there, despite the pain. " this will all be worth it in the end Zane... " Nya said, trying to comfort the Nindroid. "SToP caLLinG mE tHAt!!! " Zane yelled in anger. Everyone was startled by the volume of it, but that didn't stop them.- " Stop callin' you what, Zane? " Kai said in his, 'i'm going to be an ass-hole voice'- " SToP. " Zane said, even though the Nindroid didn't show it in his voice Lloyd could see the irritation and anger bubbling underneath- Kai didn't   
seem catch on and continued to prod- "oh cm'on, Z A N E, lighten up!" Zane let out a deep guteral growl and glenched his left fist, startleing and worrying Lloyd and Nya- " ummm-uuh, Kai, Maybe you should stop?" Kai just rolled his eyes, not even acknowledging the fact cold mist was starting to flow around them.

" watever, i'm almost done. " it was true - from where Lloyd was possitioned he could see the titanium of Zane's right hand among the ice.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

What were the others so worried about, he was just messing around!

as he returned to his work he noticed Zanes hand had tightened around the staff- hmmm, interesting.

he ignored it and moved on with his work. " hey, ah, could you guys flip him over- i ne ed to melt the other side. " they all huffed in unison as they struggled to turn Zane over, once they did Kai got back to work - this was gonna' take a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooops, forgot to mark major character death... heheheh... heh..! woopsie!


	3. Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai does something dumb and nearly kills them all. basically Kai being a dick for half the freaking chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have returned after my no-internet-access vacation! woop-woop, hope this chapter is worth the wait.

while Kai used his talents to break away the staff, Cole used his to secure Zane. he could practically feel Lloyds pain, by god that looked like it'd hurt- Zane was unforgiving.

Cole chuckled bitterly- "you doin' okay there buddy?" Lloyd scrunched his eyes and shook his head- " it hurts so damn much... " this only made Cole laugh more- " yeah, looked like it. " 

there was the sound of breaking as Kai managed to pry the staff out of Zane's grasp.- " Ta' daaaaa! " everyone was smiling: " Nice goin' Kai! " Lloyd yelled.

"Ha-Haaaa! get dunked on, Z A N E!

the Nindroid letout an angered growl and clentched both fists to the point he heard the titanium begin to creak under the pressure. "uhhhh, Kai?" Cole said, he couldn't keep the unnease from entering his voice.

" what is it Cole? " Kai asked tiredly. "i think you should stop doing that." Cole informed- " Yaaah- no. its way too much fun to poke His buttons! " Cole let a worried look pass his face.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Lloyd had to agree with Cole on this, he didn't like the idea of angering a craized emperor... and with the look Nya had on her face, she didn't either. buuuut, that fact didn't seem to register to Kai- that, or he didn't care.

so, Kai pressed further: and he somehow managed to adress Zane in every sentance.- " so, Zan-" until he was abruptly cut off by an en-raged yell from Zane. it scared him half to death: " THatS n0T mY nAMe- StoP cALliNg mE thAt, YOu W0RthLesS liTTle-" Zane didn't even get to finish his sentance before Kai hit him on the head, hard- it didn't acomplish much other than stoping the Nindroid mid-sentance. but, it only seemed to fuel the cold-fire Zane had burning in his glowing eyes. yep, they waz' in some deep shite'.

all everyone could do was stare as Zane clenched and un-clenched his hands, dark, corrupted ice began to form along Zane's arms- the ice worked its way down, starting at the elbows, continuing its path to the Nindroid's hands.

once the hands were incaeed in the odd ice on came the fingers- he didn't like the way the ice formed razor-sharp finger tips, creating wicked-looking claws. Zane re-clenched his fists and took deep unnecessary breaths in what appeared to be an attempt at calming himself, and it might have worked too- if it hadn't been for Kai and more of his idiotic prodding.

" hey, those look pretty sharp don't they Zane? " that seemed to be that last straw, because the second those words left Kais mouth he felt the tempature drop- just drop, like BAM, just like that. any warmpth that remained in the room was extinguished in that moment. only then did Kai seem to realise his mistake...

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

did the tempature just drop like 50 degrees or was that just him? - " ahhh, L-Lloyd?! " He said through chattering teeth- " i n-n-know- i feel it t-too. " Lloyd replyed. Nya was panicing "what in all of H E L L were you thinking?!" she screamed in his direction.

Kai turned his attention back down to Zane, the Nindroid's ice-covered fist was clenched- the tempature was continuing to drop, and showed no sign of stopping, he bagan to shake uncontrolably.

okay, so maybe he should have listened to his friends...

in one final effort to ease the cold he gripped the scroll-harboring-staff and sent out a warm pulse, it did wonders but it didn't do enough- no matter how much heat he sent out he still couldn't feel his limbs, the cold worked faster then him.

he may have the staff- but Zane had fucking DECADES of development. mentaly, physically, and Elementally. the tempature continued to drop- and Kai couldn't do this forever.

he would eventually give in, and both he, and his family- would perish. and all he could do was delay the enevitable.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Cole had to re-double his efforts ever sinse Zane started to drop the tempature- god it was cold! even if Zane was no-longer in possestion of the staff he was still putting up a fight.

"g-g-guys, whats g-going on" came Jay's strained voice. Cole turned his head, still focused on maintaining his grip, to better face Jay. " Frost-t-ty started a deadly g-game of ch-chicken. "

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

jay was being suported by Kataru as he watched his friends struggle to hold the emperor down.

" i-i-is it colder-r o-or is it jus-st me? " Cole gave him an apologetic look, albeit strained, but there.

thats when he took notice of Kai and the staff. he tried to move forward to offer his assistance but felt a sharp pain in his side, doubling over. "Jay!" Nya screeched worriedly, " i-i'm fine! " he ground out, managing to keep most of the pain from entering his voice. she gave him a look that said she knew he was lying, but chose not to respond and instead focus on holding the emperer down. while he, in turn, focused on standing up again.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

he could practically feel Zane's agitation, it was rolling off him in waves. but thats not what made him nervous- the fact zane had claws now was what made him nervous, AND. better yet, he seemed to be winning the silent contest between Kai, nevermind the scroll.

thinking fast he tried to over heat Zane's systems and force him into 'low power mode' as they called it invulentarily by releasing pulses of green energy from his hands and into Zane VIA arm control panel.

to put it simply, he only suceeded in losing all feeling in his fingers and pissing Zane off more... go him..!

"can you hold his arm without me?" he asked Nya hurriedly. she gave him a questioning look but nodded. with that, he crawled over the angered Nindroid to help Kai.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

he was surprised to say the least when Lloyd appeared by his side.

"Lloyd? what th-" Lloyd had taken hold of the staff and was helping to amplify his efforts- " Oh- Ooooooh, got'cha."

the tempature, by some miricle, was beginning to rise. slow as all hell, but rising. Nya chose this moment to voide her thoughts, "well, we got the staff away- and hes. . . still not Zane, what do we do now?" it seemed as though she didn't even try to hide the fear in her voice.

"i... i don't know." Lloyd had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. the tempature was at the very least bearable now, about -10°. not ideal but better then what it had been.

Kai did what he could to help comfort the team but, despite his best efforts, they fell into a heart-breaking silence. all-in-all he wanted Zane back... he only now realised how much he missed the titanium ninja........ why did it hurt so much to realise that... he too, had tears in his eyes.

Nya noticed, she appeared shocked... and, concerned?- "Kai... are, are you crying..?" she asked quietly. he didn't even try to wipe away the tear that was making its way down his face.

the look on his face muxt have said enough becase she gave him a sad, knowing smile and continued to hold Zane down.

he realised just how much Zane meant to him, how much Zane had done for him without his knowing... how Zane still loved and worried about him when he was being a rude ass-hole...

he sighed, or sobbed, and put tripple the effort into raising the tempature. he didn't know how the 'claws' covering Zane's hands hadn't so much as dripped yet- elemental magic?

regardless, Zane was still putting up a fight. and without the staff he seemed to be more desperate, bucking and ripping his left hand out of Nya's grasp. taking a swing in his general direction, catching him by suprise and absolutely shredding his arm- "AAhhH!!!" he felt it before he saw it, the seering cold razors cut through his arm like it was butter. " GOD! " the pain was bad, especially sinse his arm was already freezing cold.

Nya tried to wrestle Zane 's arm back down as everything was beginning to fade, the only thing he could feel by now was the deadly cold and the warm thickless of blood on his arm. and that was the last thing he felt before all went dark.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

he could only watch as Kai fell away from the staff and flopped unconsious onto the tiled floor with a stomach-flipping 'squelch' as his blood gushing arm made contact with the floor.

"KAI!!!" he practically screamed as he forced himself off the floor, ignoring the ever-present pain in his side, to check for a pulse- it was there... thank goodness. using all of his energy, he dragged Kai's limp form across the floor and out of the Emperor's range.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

she couldn't help the overwhelming sense of guilt as Kai was being taken to 'safety' by Jay... Kai's arm was just hanging there, she could definately see bone. it looked as if the only thing holding his arm there was the fabrick of his GI and skin... she couldn't think about that right now. she needed to get Zane back under control, or something close to it.

it didn't work... instead of grabbing Zane, Zane grabbed her.

there was no way to properly prepare for it. one second she was reaching for the ice-incased fist of the Nindroid... the next, said fist was around her throat. "NYA!" she couldn't breath, there was a second where everything was spinning- when it stopped there was a pain in her head. she heard Lloyd scream, but it sounded distant... muffled.

the world semed tilted on its side, a sharp ringing filler her ears as she tried to right herself.

it didn't stop,why wouldn't it stop?

tthe ringing became more painful and she was now acutely aware of the warm, sticky substance on the back of her head. . . was, was she bleeding?

the world began to fade in and out of existance, light to dark light to dark... no more light.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

he was wrestleing with Zane as he watched Nya's form slump to the floor on the oposite side of the room. "Jay, go help Nya!!! " he yelled in the ligntning ninja's general direction as he blocked another powerful blow from his friend -turned-enemy. the blue ninja must have heard him because he glance over to see Jay attempting to wake the water ninja up.

while he was distracted Zane took the oportinity to conjure his own weopon- a wickedly sharp blade on the end of a long chain, all of which was made of corrupted ice, the neon vains promonent in the dark throne room. illuminateing the terrifying mask his friend now wore.

"can't we talk about this?!" he squacked out, norrowly evoiding getting his head sliced off by the strange weopon. Zane's only reply was swinging the weopon in a beconing motion, narrowing his glowing eyes.

Lloyd sighed, holding back tears as he re-adjusted his grip on the staff. igniteing the staff, casting a toxic green light across the emediate vicinity.

Zane wasted no time in swinging that blade, right for his heart no-less. it would have imbedded itself into his chest if it hadn't been for his lightning-quick reflexes. Zane wasn't detered by this though it would seem, because not skipping a beat the blade was swinging right for his left temple, close call. another *shing* as the blade grazed his right cheek when he failed keep up with Zanes deadly pace.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

he could only watch as Lloyd battled the Emperor- a dangerous genocidal ice controling monster! -he was barely dodging in time...

all he could do was keep his two unconsious team-mates alive long enough to make it out of here. he couldn't help in his condition! Kataru was busy... you could say.

Kataru was in bear form mourning the loss of his long-lost sister... couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

Nya and Kai both still had pulses, their breathing was shallow though. . . and Kai lost A-LOT of blood. Nya most likely had brain damage judging by the FUCKING DENT IN HER SKULL!!!!!!! ok, just breath... just, b r e a t h.

he was taken from his thoughts by an ear-splitting scream, whipping around he could see a giant black shard of ice going strait through the center of Kataru's fore-head... silence for a moment and then Lloyd being Y E E T E D.

"Holy mother of-" he couldn't so much as finish his own sentence before he, and his unconsious friends were frozen in corrupted ice... from which there was no hope for escape.

+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+()+

Lloyd slowly rose to his feet, ok. so, maybe, trying to get through to Zane wasn't the best idea...

it clearly wasn't sinse he was now lying on the floor with cracked ribs and a splintered ulna, feet frozen in corrupted ice.

"I TOld y0U, tHeRE iS n0 zANe! " a distorted, yet familiar voice came from his left. he struggled but found he couldn't break this near-black ice.

"yes there is , he is my friend and you are going to remember if i have to knock it into that thick Nindroid skull!!!" he sounded desperate, even to his own ears.

"YOu aRe n0T iN anY pOSsiti0n To mAke thrEaTS. " Zane stated simply. though he already knew that.

"please, just listen!" he was begging now, even if he was weilding the staff he couldn't move from his spot from which he was frozen to. and Zane was mere inches in front of him, looming. using that extra foot and a half he had on Lloyd to his advantage.

it wasn't like he hadn't gotten a decent look at what his friend had become when he was pinning him down but with him this close he could see dents, scratches, and entire exo-skelleton plates gone- revealing damaged wireing underneath.

the armor was incredibly forboding, the edges sharp and jagged, ice jutting out at all angles.

the mask was an entirely different subject, giving Zane an almost predator like pressence, making he himself feel like pray. with its up-turned fangs and gaping maw, he couldn't see much of his friend's face from behind it but he could see his ice covered eye-brows and blazing white eyes well enough.

"Zane plea-" he was emediately silenced by the sharp edge of Zanes odd ice weopon laying against his neck. " WhY d0 YOu kEep caLLinG mE thAt?! " the nindroid seemed legitimatly confused. "because that s who you are, your my friend! can't you remember?!" he was begging, he needed to know.

Zane visibly shifted, as if in some form of dis-comfort from hie question.

" i cAnn0T reMEmbeR wH0 oR whAt i usEd t0 bE. . . BUt-" the nindroid gripped his head, seeming almost in pain. and made a sound that resembled a whimper.

"A-are you okay?" Zane just stood taller and forced his eyes open. " gAuh, whY aM i evEN taLkinG t0 yoU? " he said it more to himself than Lloyd.

did he get through to him? maybe, he'd just have to keep trying. he hasn't killed him yet, always a good sign!

He just had to keep trying- whatever it takes. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you love reading this because i enjoy writing this!!!!! -yay •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Author's Note:**

> i've just been hyped up about Ninjago lately and i don't know why!!!!- hope you enjoyed, any and all typo's are my own mistake.


End file.
